The Alchemist of Beacon
by Grimm Knight
Summary: A young man who knows alchemy is offered the chance to go to Beacon. He instantly takes up the chance on some conditions. Apologies about bad first chapter, was rushing a bit. Rated M just in case. OOC Edward Elric. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Initiation**

I walked through the forest without a care in the world at the moment, every time a Grimm appeared I just snapped my fingers and burnt it to a crisp, by the time I got to the ruins I saw two girls, one wearing all yellow and the other wearing all black "Uh hey" I greeted as I walked past them to a bunch of chess pieces "Hello" they greeted back as I picked up a white pawn "So... you girls waiting for someone or something?" I asked "The other students" the brunette answered. "So what's your name?" the blonde asked "Maes Hughes, but people just call me Hugh" I lied "Well Hugh, I'm Yang and this is Blake" Yang introduced "So, where's your partner?" she inquired "Don't got one, don't want one, don't need one" I replied, staring at the forest "But I thought it was mandatory?" Blake said "I made a deal with the headmaster. I said I would go to Beacon as long as I could work solo" I elaborated.

I pulled out a cigarette and light it with a match before pulling out a picture of my friends "Who are they?" Yang asked "Some friends, they're in the military" I responded "What are their names?" she wondered "Mr Serious is Colonel Roy Mustang, one of my closest friends, he retired after going blind. The guy with the cigarette is Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, he retired after being paralyzed from the waist down. The guy with the orange hair is Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda. The old man is Captain Vato Falman. The young brunette man is Sergeant Major Kain Fuery. The giant with no shirt on is Major Alex Louis Armstrong. The giant suit of armor is my brother Alphonse Elric. And last but certainly not least is my girlfriend, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, she's the best when it comes to guns" I listed, smiling as I said each name.

I looked up and saw there were new faces listening as well "Didn't notice more people join us" I muttered "Yea, you were busy talking about your friends, we didn't want to interrupt" Red said "People, Deathstalker &amp; Nevermore" I said bluntly, pointing at the creatures of Grimm "I got it!" Red exclaimed, about to run off before I grabbed her hood "Don't be reckless Red, this is what happens when you be reckless" I scolded, showing my automail leg &amp; arm. "Woah..." everyone gasped "Let me handle this" I smirked, stepping forward "Now keep your eyes on the Deathstalker" I said, holding my hand out, I snap my fingers and the Deathstalker is set ablaze, when the smoke cleared it was only partially burned "Hm, it usually only takes one. Let's test how many this one takes" I grinned and snapped my fingers again.

I snapped my fingers one last time after the smoke cleared again to make sure it was dead "Only three huh, oh well" I shrugged and started to walk off "You kids can deal with the Nevermore, I'm going back to Beacon" I said "Wait! Before you go can you tell me what rank you were?" Red asked "Me? I am the General" I informed as I continued to leave before I suddenly stopped, I clapped my hands together and pressed them against the ground, causing a piece of earth to come out and launch me back to the starting point.

**Later...**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester" Professor Ozpin said "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc" Ozpin continued "Huh? L-Lead by?" Jaune stuttered. "Congratulations young man" Ozpin congratulated as Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune's shoulder causing him to fall down "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose" Ozpin said.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed, hugging Ruby "And finally, Maes Hughes. You retrieved the white pawn piece" he said "What would you like to call your team young man? Even though you don't have one" Ozpin inquired "Hm... I wanna call it... team Mustang" I answered "Very well, team Mustang it is" Ozpin nodded, I smiled and left the stage as the applause continued to go "Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year" I heard Ozpin say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Addition Or Two**

I was sitting in class when I say team RWBY &amp; team JNPR run in and grab seats "Slept in late?" I guessed "Yea..." Yang replied; Professor Port was yammering on about some story when he suddenly took a bow "The moral of this story. A true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise" Port listed "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked. "I do sir" I said, raising my hand "Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent" Port said, indicating the cage, I got up from my seat and walked down the steps with my hands in my pockets "Ready your weapon Mr Hughes" Port instructed "It's General" I corrected "Hm?" he blinked "It's General Hughes, I didn't earn the title for fun" I said, clapping my hands together and placing my hand on my automail arm, causing a sword to extend from it.

"Good luck Hugh!" teams RWBY &amp; JNPR cheered, minus Weiss of course "Alright! Let the match... begin!" Port exclaimed, opening the cage to reveal a Boarbatusk, it quickly charged at me but I simply kicked it into the air with my automail leg and stabbed it with my arm, I pulled my arm out of it and set it ablaze to make sure it was dead "Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of true huntsman in training and General" Port cheered. I saw Weiss storm out of the room from the corner of my eye and sighed as I made my exit along with the other students, I headed straight back to my room as the school day was over and plopped down on my bed, I pulled out my scroll and decided to contact Riza &amp; the others "General, it's good to hear from you again" Mustang greeted "No need for the formalities Roy, just call me by my name" I said "How are things at Beacon Ed?" Al asked "Pretty good, I got to go solo like I wanted. Everyone here respects me and some think I'm a badass" I shrugged.

"You using Roy's gloves?" Jean asked "Yep, and they work like a charm" I grinned, showing one "That's good to hear" Riza smiled "But enough about me, I wanna hear about you all" I said "Al you marry Winry yet?" I teased "Brother!" he whined in an embarrassed tone "How's the family business Jean?" I asked "Pretty good, we're selling more than usual" Jean answered "That's good" I nodded "Riza, how are the kids?" I wondered "See for yourself" she smiled as the kids came into the picture "Hey daddy!" they greeted "Hey Izumi, Van, how's school?" I greeted "Good" they replied. "That's nice. You be sure to not stress your mother out too much" I said "Kay" they nodded "And Riza, how are you?" I asked "I miss you" she responded "I miss you too, but I gotta do my duty" I said "You said duty" the kids giggled to which I rolled my eyes and smiled "Roy, I named my team after you" I informed "There was no need sir" he said with a small smile "Of course there was, you're a great friend" I said "Thank you Ed" he thanked "No problem" I replied "Well I gotta hit the hay, see you tomorrow" I yawned "Goodnight sir/daddy" they said as the images disappeared, I set my scroll on the nightstand and finally got some shut eye.

**A Few Weeks Later...**

I walked towards Ozpin's office and knocked on the door "Come in" Ozpin called, I entered and saw Ozpin drinking coffee as usual "I think you have a coffee problem" I commented "Maybe so" he shrugged "Is there something I can do for you General Hughes?" Ozpin asked "I've changed my mind about not having a real team. But I want to pick who's on board" I replied "Very well," he nodded "Who would you like to add?" he inquired "Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, and Roy Mustang. Some kids might accompany Riza" I replied "I thought you said Mustang was blind and Havoc was paralyzed?" Ozpin recollected in a curious tone "They are but I have a plan to help that" I said "Very well, I will send a Bullhead to pick them up" Ozpin agreed "Thank you Headmaster" I thanked, exiting his office.

**An Hour Later...**

I was waiting out at the front of Beacon as I saw a Bullhead land, once the back was fully open, Riza &amp; my kids ran at me as fast as possible "Daddy!" my kids exclaimed, hugging my legs "Edward..." Riza cried "Riza, why are you crying?" I wondered "I'm happy to see you dummy" she answered, smiling "I'm happy to see you too" I chuckled before kissing her "I've gotta go help Roy" I said, heading over to the Bullhead "Good to see you in person Roy" I greeted "The feeling would be mutual" he replied "Right, anyways I'll lead you to our destination, just put your hand on my shoulder since I know you wouldn't want to hold hands" I instructed. "Jean, been a while" I smiled, holding out my hand which he accepted and shook it "It sure has" he nodded "Well, you all follow me, like I said I'll lead you all to our destination" I said, walking off with Mustang in tow, Riza was pushing Jean as he lit another cigarette "By the way, here at Beacon either refer to me as sir or Hugh. I wanted to use Hughes name as a cover" I added "Alright sir" they nodded , it only took a small amount of time to get to Ozpin's office after that "Yo Ozpin!" I greeted as I barged into his office "Hello Hugh" Ozpin greeted.

"I take it these are you friends" he guessed "Yep" I nodded, heading over to his desk with Mustang right behind me "It's nice to meet you Headmaster, I am Colonel Roy Mustang" Roy greeted with his hand out "A pleasure" Ozpin spoke, shaking his hand "I'm sure you can guess who the other two are" he said to which he nodded "So Hugh, how do you plan to deal with Mustang's blindness and Jean's handicap?" Ozpin wondered "With this" I replied, holding up a red stone "Is that a-?" Jean started "Philosopher's stone, yes it is. I found a substitute for what was originally needed" I replied. "Mustang, you ready to get your sight back?" I asked, holding up the stone "I'll go after Jean" he said after a moment of silence "Alright" I nodded, moving over to Jean, I held the stone out and a bright red glow emitted from it &amp; Jean, he grabbed the sides of his wheelchair and pushed himself up "Uncle Jean! You can walk again!" the kids exclaimed to which he smiled "Thank you sir" he thanked "Now for Mustang" I said, heading back to Mustang.

I held the stone out and a red glow emitted from Mustang just like it did with Jean, Mustang blinked and looked around the room "Nice office" he commented "It's good to have you back Roy" I smiled, holding out my hand "Good to be back sir" he replied, shaking my hand "Well, we should probably get some sleep. Don't wanna be late tomorrow" I insisted "Goodnight team Mustang" Ozpin waved "Goodnight" we waved back as the elevator door closed; we arrived at my dorm and the others looked around at it "Pick wherever you want to sleep. The top right bunk is mine though" I said, Roy took the bunk across from me while Jean took the one under him, Riza &amp; Van slept underneath my bunk while Izumi hopped into mine "Goodnight people" I yawned "Goodnight Ed/daddy" they replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Promotions &amp; Interests**

I was in a deep sleep when I was woken up by my scroll ringing rather loudly "Hello?" I said tiredly "Ed, it's good to see you again" Kain greeted "Oh hey Kain, long time no see, well in person at least" I yawned "Yea. But anyways I didn't call to say hello, I have some news" he said "And that is what?" I wondered "You're the new Fuhrer" he informed "That's great to hear" I smiled "And I've been meaning to do something. You're promoted, congratulations Warrant Officer Kain Fuery" I added "T-Thank you Ed" he saluted "No problem, you've been working hard, you deserve it" I said before hanging up "Wake up!" I yelled to my team "Ah!" they all yelled in surprise as they fell out of bed, minus the kids. "Daddy, what's with the loud wake up call?" Izumi groaned, rubbing her eyes "I've got some news, I'm the new Fuhrer" I told them "Congratulations!" they all cheered "Thank you. And Mustang, you're the new General of the Military. Riza, you're a Captain now. And Jean, you're 1st Lieutenant" I said "Thank you sir" they saluted "And Mustang, I got you a gift" I added, tossing a small box at him "You didn't have to Fuhrer" he commented as he opened the box, he went wide eyed at what he saw, a pair of gloves just like the old ones "Thank you Fuhrer" he thanked "No prob" I shrugged.

**Later In The School Day...**

We watched as Jaune fought against Cardin recklessly, Jaune was knocked onto the ground and Cardin lifted his mace to attack "Cardin, that's enough" Goodwitch interrupted "Students, as you can see, Mr Arc's aura has now dropped into the red, in a tournament style duel this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match" she explained "Mr Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gagging your aura will help decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we" she lectured. "Speak for yourself" Cardin muttered "Remember everyone! The Vital festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale" Goodwitch reminded us; we headed to lunch and saw teams RWBY &amp; JNPR at a nearby table, I walked over to greet them "Hey guys, girls, Ice Queen" I greeted "Hey!" Weiss whined.

"Hugh are these your friends you talked about in the forest?" Ruby asked "Yes, and they're my new team" I confirmed "But you said one was handicapped and the other was blind" Yang pointed out "They were, but I fixed that" I said, their jaws dropped at what I said "You... fixed that?" Blake repeated slowly "Yea" I nodded "How?" Pyrrha wondered "With this" I answered, holding the Philosopher's Stone "Ooo shiny" Nora oohed "What is that?" Ren inquired "It's the Philosopher's Stone. In order to create in you need to sacrifice human lives, but luckily I found a substitute of Grimm" I explained "That's amazing" they mumbled "Oh where are my manners! Team RWBY, team JNPR, these are my kids Izumi &amp; Van Hawkeye" I introduced, placing a hand on their heads. "Hi" Izumi &amp; Van waved "Hello" they waved back "You mind if we sit here?" I asked "Sure, sit" Ruby nodded "Thanks" I smiled, taking a seat at the end "Oh yea, I'm also the leader of my country now" I smiled "That's so cool!" Yang exclaimed "Yea so I'm pretty much untouchable where I come from" I grinned "Where are you from anyways?" Blake wondered "A country called Amestris, we keep ourselves out of the world's business so people don't know about it" I answered.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha randomly asked "Huh? Oh yea. Why?" he responded "It's just you seem a little... not okay" Ruby explained "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look" he insisted, putting on a horrible fake smile "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school" I pointed out "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah he just likes to mess around ya know, practical jokes" he denied "He's a bully" Ruby stated "Oh please, name one time he's 'bullied' me" Jaune scoffed "The books, the shield, the locker" I listed "I didn't land far from the school" Jaune pointed out. "Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask" Pyrrha said "Ooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested "I'm game!" I grinned "Me too!" Mustang, Jean, Izumi, and Van agreed "No, no breaking legs" Riza said "Aw you're no fun" we pouted "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone" Jaune argued, standing up "Ow that hurts!" a girl's voice whimpered "I'll be right back" I said, standing up "No breaking legs!" Riza repeated.

"Cardin Winchester. School bully and racist. How sad" I commented "What was that?" he growled "You really should stop bothering people" I said, preparing to snap my fingers "I take it you don't know what happens when I snap my fingers" I guessed "It makes a sound, so what" he replied "That, and it does this" I smirked, snapping my fingers which set his arse on fire "Aaaaah!" he screamed, running around "You okay miss?" I asked "Yes, thanks" she nodded "You know if you ever need a break from people who hate Faunus, you can go to Amestris" I informed "Amestris?" she repeated curiously. "It's a country on the continent that looks like a dragon. In Amestris, Faunus and Humans get along great, and all who hate other races are frowned upon" I explained "I'll think about it" she said, walking off "So, what were we talking about?" I wondered "I... forget" Ruby answered "Oh well" I shrugged.


End file.
